Sarabi
Sarabi is a female lioness who is Mufasa's queen, and Simba's mother in The Lion King (film). She is also Nala's mother in law, and the grandmother of Kiara. Background She appears as the caring mother of Simba, and mate of Mufasa. As the queen of Pride Rock, she is shown to be in charge of the lionesses and their hunting parties. She is depicted as being wise, courageous, and caring. In the Lion King book, Friends in Need, Sarabi is shown as a teenager, and it is stated that she is Mufasa's betrothed. In the book, Sarabi falls into a deep pit, from which Mufasa rescues her after being alerted by Zazu. Personality She is shown to be cool, calm, and collected in most situations, and is also shown as a proud and loving mother. Her personality is firm, and she refuses to bend to anyone, not even Scar. She is also shown to be outspoken when she tells Scar that he isn't half the king Mufasa was and understandably vengeful as she is the second right behind Nala to lunge forward upon hearing that her mate Mufasa was killed by Scar. :Live Action Film Appearance :Live Action Film The Lion King (film) Sarabi is first seen with the infant Simba, at Simba's presentation. She later makes an appearance when an excited Simba awakens his parents before dawn. She wryly tells Mufasa that his son is awake, while Mufasa responds that Simba is Sarabi's son before sunrise. Sarabi walks by Mufasa, nudging Simba ahead towards his father when the cub stops to nuzzle his mother as the both ascend to the summit. She appears to be friends with Sarafina the mother of Nala, as her next appearance is with them. She is shown to be quite intuitive. Sarabi, previously snoozing on a small rock, snatches him up and gives him a bath, amused at his attempts to get away. She inquires her son about the "cool place" he's so eager to show Nala, and consents to the two cubs going to the waterhole. Knowing her son's mischievous nature however, she is sure to send Zazu along with them Sarabi later mourns alongside the rest of the pride when Scar informs them of the death of Mufasa and Simba, and watches in horror as Scar allows the hyenas to overrun the Pride Lands. Many years later, after the Pride Lands have been destroyed, Scar furiously, summons Sarabi, asking why there is no hunting taking place. Sarabi informs Scar that the herds have moved on due to the destruction, and that if the pride is to survive, they must leave as well. Sarabi is angered at Scar's refusal, because it essentially sentences them to death. She begins angrily telling Scar that he is less than half the king Mufasa was. Before she can finish her statement, Scar strikes her down in anger. When Simba appears from the shadows, she mistakes him for Mufasa at first. However, she is overjoyed when Simba identifies himself, though she is confused as to how he survived. When Scar forces Simba to reveal his belief that he killed his father, Sarabi is shocked into disbelief and begs Simba to tell her it wasn't true. But when Scar reveals the truth of the matter, she is one of the first lionesses to join the fight against Scar. She watches on proudly after her son defeats his tyrannical uncle and assumes the throne of Pride Rock. It is unknown if Sarabi is one of the lionesses who appeared in the sequel The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, in large part due to the death of her voice actress, Madge Sinclair, between the making of the two films. The Lion King 1 1/2 Sarabi is only shown in one scene where she stands alongside Mufasa. Though when the screen is moved to the top of Pride Rock, Zazu is there instead of Sarabi. Sarabi only appears when Timon and Pumbaa are walking past Pride Rock when Simba is still be present to the fainted animals. Live Action Film Quotes *'Scar' : "Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them! Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" *'Simba' : "I am". *'Sarabi' : "It's not true. Tell me it's not true". *'Simba' : "It's true" Relationships Mufasa Simba Scar Knownable Relatives *'Simba' (Son) *'Mufasa' (Husband/dead) *'Scar' (Brother in law/dead) *Nala (Daughter in law) *Kiara (Granddaughter) *Kion (Grandson) *Sarafina (Best friend & Sister in law) *Ahadi (Father In law) *Uru (Mother In law) Trvia *"Sarabi" means "mirage" in Swahili *After Simba's encounter with the hyenas, Sarabi was to sing a song called "The Lion in the Moon" to calm her upset son. The song talked to the Spiritual Lion, perhaps The Great Spirit, that watched over them all. *Sarabi's voice actress, Madge Sinclair, and Mufasa's voice actor, James Earl Jones, have played African Queen Aeoleon and King Jaffe in the live action film, Coming to America, which was released six years prior to The Lion King. In both films, Jones and Sinclair's characters were both king and queen of an African country and the parents of their films' protagonists (Akeem for Aeoleon and Jaffe, Simba for Mufasa and Sarabi) *Her granddaughter, Kiara, bears a striking resemblance to her. *According to a 1993 script to The Lion King, Sarabi was meant to be present at Simba and Nala's presentation of their cub at the end of the film. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Haruko Kitahami (1994), ??? (2019 Live Action Film) *'English' : the late Madge Sinclair (1994), Alfre Woodard (2019 Live Action Film) all information on Sarabi came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sarabi Gallery Category:Disney characters